Sol Badguy
|-|Sol Badguy= |-|Overturn= |-|Dragon Install= Character Synopsis Sol Badguy is the main character in the Guilty Gear series and Ky Kiske's eternal rival. At first glance, he is an aloof, anti-hero bounty hunter, whose apparent laziness and gruffness belie his terrifying fighting ability, amazing intelligence and emotional depths beneath that brash exterior. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Verse: Guilty Gear Name: Sol Badguy (Frederick is his true name) Gender: Male Age: Roughly 200 years old Classification: Bounty Hunter, Prototype Gear, Scientist (Formely) Special Abilities: |-|Normal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (In the form of mastering swords and guns), Flight (Even in base, Sol has shown flight capabilities), Fire Manipulation (Many attacks of Sol involve the control of flames), Explosion Manipulation (All Guns Blazing creates a burst of flames and causes an explosion), Reactive Evolution (Adapted to the tuning of the Backyard in GG2O), Regeneration (Mid-High; Scaling off of Raven's regeneration, who can regenerate from ashes alone), Reality Warping, Space Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Transmutation (Capable of manipulating and increasing Information Flares, which have effects such as warping reality, destroying space, causing sickness and mutations and transmutating objects by rewriting their information), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can induce "Absolute World", which can kill every lifeforms in the universe, erase everything, deconstruct matter at sub-atomic to macro quantum scale and merge Backyard and reality, an universe that assaults one's body, mind and soul), Time Paradox Immunity (Despite being erased in the past by I-No, he was able to still exist in the present), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically punch spirits such as Zappa's. Managed to hit Chronus' soul out of Justice), Enhanced Senses (Capable of seeing through illusions and invisible opponents), Creation (Recreated his bike after it had been destroyed by antimatter), Absorption, Information Manipulation (Caused the Junkyard to jumpstart through absorbing and using the Saint Oratorio's energy), Transformation (Freely able to become "Dragon Install" Sol), Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Through utilizing Saint Oratorio's energy, he can fire raw energy from a limitless source and said energy is radioactive), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 & 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, albeit this won't last eternally), Power Nullification (Can remove and dispell of other magical spells), Statistics Amplification (Can amp himself with Junkyard and Dragon Install), Negation (Can remove and bypass regeneration up to the scale of High-Mid) |-|Resistences=Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Deconstruction, Transmutation, Information Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Both he and Justice are able to survive the Absolute World which will kill all of the races in the universe, creating mass extinction and erase everything that can't survive said world. It also deconstruct matter at sub-atomic to macro quantum scale. It also create information flare which will flood the space with information, destroying it and then warping its reality, even can rewrite the information of the object to become something else and also create diseases and mutations), Sleep Manipulation (Wasn't put into coma during Justice's inactivity), Mind, Soul and Matter Manipulation (Adapted and survived being deep within the Backyard, which simultaneously assaults your mind, soul and disintegrates any lifeform according to Paradigm by the sheer amount of density), Black Holes (Able to hold the black hole created by him and That Man), Extrasensory Perception (Zato couldn't "see" him with his senses), Disease and Poison (Gear cells were used to cure diseases, Sol's body is naturally full of them and he's dealt with toxic-type Gears), Power Nullification (Can hurt people who use magic beyond twelve steps with normal magic) and Time Manipulation (Can move in Axl's frozen time) Destructive Ability: Universe Level, possibly Universe Level+ '(Sol, just by existing alongside Justice, will be enough to erase everything in the entire universe by merging with The Backyard, of which is higher dimensional and bigger than the universe. This will also lead to all of space being collapsed. Destroyed Cube, which can alter reality on the scale of the entire universe. Draws power from Saint Oratorio and The Junkyard, which contains "limitless" energy) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Sol Badguy is often portrayed as one of the swiftest fighters in Guilty Gear, making him likely faster than Jack-O, who can move Around 32 trillion times the speed of light), possibly Immeasurable '(Shown to be able to naturally travel in locations such as The Backyard, which is described as a higher dimension. Can also move in Underworld Hill, a place beyond time itself) 'Lifting Ability: Class P '(Above the likes of Anji, who can match the might of larger Gears, who are said to be around 14 trillion tons) 'Striking Ability: Universal, possibly Universal+ '(His mere appearance in the universe can cause it to become distorted and merged with The Backyard. Capable of destroying all of space across the entire universe. His attacks can destroy Cube, which can warp reality on the scale of the universe) 'Durability: Universe Level, possibly Universe Level+ (Survived an amped attack from a weapon that he himself created to destroy Gears, internally tanked the destruction of Absolute Defense. Can take attacks from a casual That Man. Should be capable of surviving the fusion of the Backyard with the universe, having survived being inside the Backyard when he was in his base mode) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range normally, Thousands of kilometers with attacks, Multi-Universal with Information Flares (Can threaten to fuse the Backyard with the universe) Intelligence: Genius in various types of technology and magic, over a century of combat experience against a vast assortment of foes, quickly analyzed and destroyed a cosmic artifact, was one of the greatest scientists in the world as Frederick, specializing in particle physics. Weaknesses: Lazy, almost never uses his full strength, if MasterGhost sustains too much damage (Either directly or via resurrecting), his soul will be destroyed. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Junkyard Dog Mk. III. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gun Flame:' A move where Sol fires a projectile made of a stream of fire. *'Gun Flame Feint:' A move where Sol feigns a Gun Flame and puts himself in a position to counter-attack. *'Volcanic Viper:' An anti-air attack where Sol jumps and swings his weapon upwards while engulfed in flames. *'Grand Viper:' Sol performs a slide on the ground, leaving a trail of flames behind him and then follows up with a Volcanic Viper. *'Bandit Revolver:' A flaming spinning axe kick; he can also perform this move in midair. *'Bandit Bringer:' A flaming jumping punch to the opponent. *'Riot Stomp:' Sol jumps on the wall to push himself off to deliver a powerful kick, it also has a flaming axe kick variant. *'Wild Throw:' Sol grabs his opponent with one arm to smash them into the ground. *'Fafnir:' A flaming straight punch to the face. *'Sidewinder:' Another flaming straight punch, this time in mid-air. *'Kudakero:' A flaming kick that is done in the air. It can smash the ground as well. Finishing moves *'All Guns Blazing:' A move where Sol kicks his opponent back, dashes past them creating a trail of flames behind him, which then collide with the opponent in a large burst of fire. *'Napalm Death:' Sol propels himself forward towards his opponent using a jet of fire. He then attacks his foe with a knee to the face. *'Branding Breach:' Sol throws a strong punch to the stomach and shoots off a powerful torrent of flame. Overdrives *'Dragon Install:' An Overdrive that transforms Sol by tapping into the dormant power of his Gear side to increase his stats. After activating this form he’ll either emit a bright gold aura around him (also called Gold Mode) or begin blinking red. *'Flame Distortion/Dragon Install Second:' A form that further enhances his stats and makes him slowly regenerate health. In addition to the stat boosts, he gains more powerful versions of his signature moves. *'Tataki Otoshi:' A follow-up technique to the Volcanic Viper accessible only in the Dragon Install form, where Sol delivers a hard kick that knocks down his opponent. *'P.B.B:' A technique that can only be performed in Dragon Install forms where Sol grabs his opponent and creates an explosion that damages both Sol and his opponent (though his opponent takes much more damage) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Berserkers Category:Weapons Master Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regenerators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Users Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Radiation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2